1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding bracket assembly, and more particularly to a guiding bracket assembly for a Venetian blind.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional guiding bracket assembly for a Venetian blind is shown in FIG. 6. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional guiding bracket assembly.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional guiding bracket assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional guiding bracket assembly.